20 Questions
by KaylaAnonymous
Summary: The flocks away so Max desides it's time to make her move on Fang. What a better way then question questions? Two chapters. The second it better then the first in my opinion. Faxness. I might add more.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this new story, I might keep going with it but I don't know tell me what you think! ~KaylaAnonymous~**

* * *

"Hey Fangy!" I said leaping onto his back, wrapping my legs around him. He was caught off guard and stummbled a little ways before catching his balance. "Uh, Hi Max, Are you feeling alright?" he asked putting his hands around my legs to hold me up.

"Yeah i'm fine, I was just thinking, maybe you want to play a game?" I whispered seductivly in his ear and I could feel him shiver.

"W-what kind of game?" he stuttered putting me down.

"Well, I was thinking 20 questions, what do you think?" I ask walking around to the front of him dragging my hand acrossed his back. He gulped and looked around the room.

"Well where's the rest of the flock?" He asked I smirked and lip my bottom lip. "They went with my mom and Ella grocery shopping" I said slowing down when I said "They probably won't be back for a couple hours" he struck one of those one-of-a-kind half smiles and took my hand leading me to his room.

"So, how does this question questions game work?" He asked opening his door.

"Well" I started examining his room seeing as how he had never let me come in before. "You pick a topic for me to think about, then you ask me 20 yes or no questions to try and figure out the answer" I explained and he nodded in silence.

I rolled my eyes, "This game involves talking Fang" I said stepping up so our stomaches were touching and there was no space between us. "So talk." I said. Why am I acting like this? Am I flirting? I guess it doesn't matter, i'll just go with it I thought stepping back. But Fang put his hand on my back and pulled me back in.

"The topic is: Someone that you like." He said using a teeth-showing smile. My heart skipped a beat and I began to get nervous; But I couldn't let him have this advantage over me, I was in charge this time.

"O-Okay" I barely got out moving his hand and stepping a big step back just to fall onto Fang's bed. He grinned and hopped onto the bed next to me. I could feel my blood pressure rising.

It was silent for a moment, He was thinking.

"Is it a guy?" he asked with a smirk. I let out a chuckle and nodded silently. Who was I even thinking of? Oh no, I was thinking of him.

"Are his eyes brownish-black?" He asked next.

"Yeah" I said quietly without looking at him, but even without looking at him, I knew he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Okay" He said in a chipper tone, sliding his hand up and down my spine giving me a chill, which he enjoyed.

"Hm, Is he our age?" he continued.

"Y-yeah" I repeated looking out the corner of my eye watching him as he inched closer to me. I took a deep breath, I really didn't think this whole game through.

"Has he ever held your hand like this?" He asked sliding his hand down intertwining his fingers with mine.

I thought for a moment, well he did just do it "Uh, yeah" I answered suprising louder then the last.

"Great" he said. Okay, I think he knows it's him maybe I should end the game here. "What's his name?" He asked louder and faster then all of the other questions.

"Sorry Fang, Yes or no questions only" I said rolling my eyes. He looked depressed like he wanted the game to end fast too.

"Why not?" he whined.

"It's the rules, Fango" I said slapping him in the arm.

"But, Can't we just make an acception?" he asked, and I smirked and thought 'hey if I kept this going, he'd use up all of his questions.

"Hmm, I don't know" I said teasingly.

"Please Max? Please? Please? PLEAAASSEE?" He begged rolling over ontop of me pinning down my wrists.

My breath going a little faster then before, I gulped. "N-n-no" I barely got out before Fang starting leaning in. I can't do this I thought trying to bring my hands up but Fang had a really strong grip. Just before his lips reached mine he stopped and sat back up.

"Please Maxy?" He asked tilting his head. I could have laughed it was so cute, I wanted to cave in, I wanted to move on but, I just couldn't bring myself to letting it end.

"But Max, If we end the game now, we can play a different kind of game, Do you still want to keep playing?" He whispered into my ear pressing his chess to mine.

I gulped, How much longer can I hold up without caving?

"Sorry Fang", I said pushing him off me. "Play the game or i'll just leave" I said walking towards the door. I saw his eyes widen.

"No! No! No! No! Please stay! Please? Please?" he said grabbing onto my waist dragging me away from the door.

"Hm, I'll stay if you get on your knees and beg" I said evily with a grin on my face.

He sighed "Your not really gonna make me do it are you?" He asked regretfully and I nodded.

He got on his knees (NO PUN!) and began to beg in a 'your so dead' tone. "Please stay Max! Please, don't leave me please stay here with me and finish the game" He finished getting off his knees. (STILL NO PUN)

I nodded satisfyingly. "You are such a..." He began but I cut him off. "No need for compliments, just ask more questions." I said big headedly. He rolled his eyes, agreeing.

"Does he like you back?" He asked

"Uh, I don't know" I said truthfully.

"Well, Tell me the name and I might be able to tell you" he said, I sighed, again with the name question.

"Ugh! I can't take this stupid game anymore!" I exclaimed putting my head in my hands, "It's you Fang!" I said clasping my hand over my mouth. Him guessing is one thing, me saying it is a completely different story.

He grinned. How could I love and hate that grin at the same time? I quickly twisted around and turned the doornob. I'm out of here.

"Where do you think you are going, Little missy?" He questioned. Little Missy? Who does he think he is calling me little missy? "The games over" I said taking a step out the door. He ran up to me and pushed me up against the wall.

"The game may be over but the fun's just begun." He said and collided his lips with mine. I instantly felt a jolt of adrenaline rush through me.

It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Revised addition Better then first

**Hey guys, this is basically the REVISED verion on chapter one. With a different ending and a couple new questions. I went back and read the first chapter but I found it obnoxious. So here's the slightly improved version.**

* * *

"Fang!" I exclaimed leaping onto his back, wrapping my legs around him. He was caught off guard and stumbled back before catching his balance. "I've been looking for you,"

"You have?," he asked uneasily putting his hands around my legs to hold me up. I nodded eagerly hopping off his back. "Why?"

'Well, I was just thinking, maybe you want to play a game?" I whispered as seductively as I could in his ear.

His breath picked up slighty as he took a step back from me. "What kind of game?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking 20 questions, but if you have a better idea...?" My voice drifted off as I walking around to the front of him dragging my hand acrossed his back. He tensed up and scanned the room.

"Well, where's the rest of the flock?" He asked looking back at me.

"They went with my mom and Ella grocery shopping" I explained, pausing. "They probably won't be back for a while," he game me a half smile and grabbed onto my hand leading me to his room.

"So, how does this game work exactly?" He asked opening his door letting me go in first.

"Well basically, you pick a topic for me to think about, then you ask me 20 yes or no questions to try and figure out what I'm thinking," I explained.

He nodded understandingly. "Easy enough." He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "The topic is: Someone that you like," He said using a teeth-showing smile.

My heart skipped a beat as I began to get nervous; But I couldn't let it show. Fang would know and use it to his advantage.

"Okay," I said agreeabley stepping back, falling onto Fang's bed. He let out a little chuckle and hopped onto him bed next to me. I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"So, it's a guy right?" Fang teased. I elbowed him playfully in the side and nodding. "Is he our age?"

"Yeah," I said brushing the hair out of my eyes. *I wonder if I'll have to go through all 20 questions for him to figure it out...*

"Are his eyes brownish-black?" He asked next.

"Yep." I said quietly without looking at him, but even without looking at him, I knew a grin was growing on his face.

"Has he ever held your hand like this?" He asked sliding his hand down intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered, looking out the corner of my eye watching him as he inched closer to me. I took a deep breath, I really didn't think this whole game through.

"Cool," He said emotionlessly."What's his name?" He asked louder and faster then all of the other questions.

"Sorry Fang, Yes or no questions only," I said rolling my eyes. His grin slowly started to fade, turning into a frown.

"Why not?" He complained.

"It's the rules, Fangtard." I said slapping him in the arm.

"But, Can't we just make an exception?" He asked. I grinned at his persistance but shook my head. He sighed and rolling on top of me, pinning my wrists down to the bed.

"Please?" He pleaded, leaning in closer to my face. *I can't do this.* I thought trying to bring my hands up but Fang tightened grip.

His lips only inches away from mine, he stopped.

"Please Maxy?" He whined. I wanted to cave in, I wanted to move on but, I just couldn't bring myself to letting it end. I shook my head again.

"But Max, I have a new game idea, but it involves more energy." He said winking at me. "Do we have to keep playing?" He asked me in a whisper, pressing his chess to mine.

"Sorry Fang," I said pushing him hard so he'd move off me. "Play the game by the rules, or I'll just leave" I said walking towards the door.

His eyes grew wide as he scrambled off the bed. "No! Please stay! I'll play the game right," he exclaimed grabbing onto my waist dragging me away from the door. I grinned satisfyingly. Let the game continue.

"Does he like you back?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders numbly. "Is his hair a really dark brown?"

"Yeah," I sighed. He knew. Game over.

"Does he have parents?" Fang asked quietly obviously getting tired of talking. I coul to tell there was something else he was dying to do. I nodded.

"Does his name start with A?" He questioned

"No." I said with a chuckle.

"B?" He asked annoyed.

"No." I replied again.

"C?" He said changing his position.

"No." I repeated again.

"D?" I shook my head this time. "E?" Fang said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do we even know a guy with a name starting with E?" I asked but Fang didn't answer me.

"F?" I thought for a few minutes and then grinned.

"Sorry Fang, you're out of questions." He gave me a glare that said 'You better answer this question right now before I try and murder you.' I twisted the doornob to his door and swung it open. "Yes." I answered, then retreated to the kitchen. He followed me.

"Wait." Fang said pulling me back my waist, pushing my up against a wall.

"What?" I asked trying to pry his hands off my sides. "The gave is over."

He grinned. "The game may be over, but the fun's just begun." He said and collided his lips with mine. I instantly felt a jolt of adrenaline rush through me.

We pulled apart a couple minutes later. "So, what was the game you were talking about earlier?" I said biting my bottom lip. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
